The Girl From Ridgewood Farm
by Alex DeLyan
Summary: To whoever finds this, I am, was, Cathleen Ferngate. This, diary. It documents my life from my fifteenth year on to my last. These are my final days, and I invite you to read of the true, Wild West. I don't own anything and all credit must be given to both Rockstar and Va1028 who originally published this fic on another channel.
1. Christmas

**_A/N: HI EVERYONE, SO HERE IS MY REMODELED VERSION OF THE GIRL FROM RIDGEWOOD FARM, ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED BY Va1028's FORMER FF ACCOUNT. BEFORE I BEGIN WITH A NEW TAKE ON TGFRF, LET ME GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU TO Va1028, WITHOUT WHOM THIS FIC WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER FOR HER SUPPORT AND GUIDANCE WITH THIS PROJECT. OUT OF RESPECT FOR THE ORIGINAL AUTHORS WISHES, I HAVE CHANGED AND ALTERED NAMES INCLUDED IN THE FIRST PRODUCTION OF TGFRF. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET US EMBARK ON A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE GIRL FROM RIDGEWOOD FARM. PS, THIS PICKS UP A FEW WEEKS AFTER WHERE TGFRF LEFT OFF._**

The Girl From Ridgewood Farm

Christmas

Laying there in bed, I couldn't sleep, suffering from the classic unbearable excitement of Christmas Eve. Waiting as the hours passed and went, I looked over to find Karen and the others sound asleep. I suppose the excitement wore off for them. That must've been what it was. Age. I might not be as excited about Christmas next year, but I sure wasn't gonna let that ruin this Christmas. Light began to pour through the window, and I knew that now would be an acceptable time to barge into Pa's room and plead with him to let me unwrap what few presents sent from our relatives I had. We weren't exactly reeling money in, but the farm produced enough money for us to get a decent amount of gifts for Pa's dozen siblings and Ma's scattered family.

I actually made a change this year, instead of breaking into my Pa's room like a three-year-old, I decided to tip-toe into the living room like a sophisticated young adult. Creeping like a cat eying up a nice big gallon of milk, I took a hold of the bannister and descended, making sure no one came investigating the faint creak the stairs made as I climbed down each and every one of them. I looked through to the living room, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I hadn't spoke to him in weeks, yet there he was, bold as brass.

"Jack Marston." I whispered, gazing into his eyes, shocked and excited. Oh Lord have mercy on his blessed soul if my Pa should be watching this scene unfold in front of his God-fearing eyes. He'd take an axe to him. Pa had very strict rules on boys. 'No boys until marriage', as Pa said.

He had a sack slung over his shoulder and I could see the sparse area of presents and knew he was about to add to them. And he did. He made an almighty racket as he emptied the contents onto the floor of the living room. I heard a manly grunt from upstairs and I could tell Pa was up on his feet ready to confront the noise. "Shh!" I gestured to my mouth. I'd have to get him out of the house before Pa saw me consorting with a boy and went on the warpath.

"Sorry." He whispered back as I had to push him backwards 'til we came to the window. I could hear Pa strapping on his boots and thudding to the hallway. Opening the window, I shoved him backward and he landed on the porch with a bang. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard his clumsy carcass collide with the wooden porch. Pa sprang into action, brandishing a shotgun and yelling for Willie. Willie was living in the outhouse just a few yards away from the house.

"Pa!" I screamed, as though I was asking him if there was an intruder that would justify him swinging guns around. With that certain quiver in my voice, he put the firearm down and dismissed Willie who was standing in the doorway, half-dressed in clothes and nightwear.

"I swear I heard some banging around here." He spoke, looking puzzled.

"Go back to bed, Pa. I'll see to the presents Ma's lot sent me."

"Okay, princess."

He backed up to the stairs, slinging the shotgun around his shoulder and marching off. Turning to see Jack crouching in the window, I made a few gestures, unladylike as they were they got the message across. He scurried off back to West Elizabeth. I heard him, muttering something under his breath. And I remembered I forgot to thank him. The golden rule. Manners.

Leaning in to inspect the gifts left by the mystery man, I saw seven in all addressed to me. Four from my aunts and uncles, three from different cousins and of course, the five left by Jack. I tore the wrapping off to reveal a case. Inside, I saw a rifle. A tag read: 'To protect against those bandits.' I wondered if the rest of the gifts left by him would be weapons. No. Only another was a weapon. A revolver. The other three were mighty fancy fragrances. Imported from all over Europe. France, England and Spain, as I recalled. My sisters finally slumped out of bed around seven.

Old Mrs Davis was cooking up a fat goose and Pastor Mitchell came round to say grace and speak. There weren't no ceremonies but we were gave a stiff reminder that Christmas was a time of religion, as it should be. So, celebrating Christ was what we did. Moderate enjoyment at the gift exchanging and we were given a stern look from the Pastor or Pa if we overdid our celebrations. I guess it was just the etiquette back then.

Mary Shackleford was sitting in the corner of the living room, surreptitiously smoking a cigaret. Karen and Toni were playing bowls outside. The atmosphere was quite enjoyable, if I do say so myself. Pa's old war buddies had made the trip from Kansas. Them and Pa were telling jokes and recounting tales of their mischievous adventures from the old days.

I got up to go and see Mary outside. "You got yourself an admirer, eh?" She said, as I approached, putting out her cigaret and indicating Jack in the distance. We had talked about Jack since my return but it was turning out to be some sort of obsession on his part. 'Storking' was the word they used these days. Hours after Pa's buddies and the nearby community left, I heard a tapping on the window. I was reading Little Women, but I couldn't seem to get into it.

Putting the book down, I went to address the noise. The girls were asleep, thank God. Again, he had came back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered down to him.

"Oh there ain't nothing wrong with me. Unless my eyes deceive me, and I'm really looking at a forsaken spectacle of a young woman." He remarked, giving off a little flattery. I'll have to admit, _ I was _flattered. "Come down." He said, proffering a hand, even though we were apart by what felt like a mile.

Whatever came over me, for the life of me, I cannot discern, but, I consented. I crept out the window and sat down on the roof, letting myself slip down and onto the ground. He picked me up and we started walking round the farm. Deep conversations, interesting discussions and debates. He was actually very opinionated and that, to me, was quite attractive. Not too intelligent, but clever enough to hold a talk with.

After that night, I felt excited and changed and we started meeting regularly.


	2. Dirty Hands

The Girl From Ridgewood Farm

Dirty Hands

The day had come for me to settle down into the ranchers life again. Milking the cows, breaking the horses, and all the other chores that came with running the farm smoothly. But, with a dozen of us on hand to tend to the needs of the farm, it wasn't too taxing. Jack's visits to the farm had been frequent and in the dead of night, where no one could detect his presence. I didn't like keeping him a secret, and I could tell he didn't either.

But, I was waiting for the right moment to introduce him to Jack. Then, one day, the right moment came. Pa was in a calm and composed mood, and I left for West Elizabeth that very morning to bring Jack to see him. We talked on the way over to The Farm, going over our introductions strategy. 'Hey Pa, this is Jack Marston. I met him in Blackwater.' would that work? I couldn't tell. If I told him I met him in Blackwater, it could go either too good or too bad. Too bad being that he thought Jack was an upper-class snob who wouldn't be interested in our family. Too good would be that Pa expected way too much of him. But it was the only option. And it was the true one, in a way. Because we had met in Blackwater. I was about to be robbed of all my possessions and he put the mugger down like a dog.

That would probably leave Pa confused, I thought. So, we told him Jack was buying supplies for his family who lived on Beecher's Hope. Introductions would be conducted as just acquaintances. We'd have to give him a few months to get to know Jack. And my sisters may be able to see right through our plan. I hoped they wouldn't but most of them were sharp. Karen, though, was dumb as dung. Governesses and tutors were wasted on her.

Jenny used to put it bluntly: "Karen, the only thing you'll ever be good for is farming and forking." She used to say. I wouldn't have been so cold or mean. Pa didn't like it when she spoke like that of Karen.

Well, we neared the ranch and butterflies were in my stomach. We hitched the horses. Jack's horse Milky was a lovely little fella. Obedient and all the other qualities a fine horse entailed. Dynamite was a little giddy ever since the rides me and Jack went on in the middle of night had gotten him all excited.

Climbing down, I introduced him and Pa. "Hey, Daddy, this is Jack Marston, a rancher. I met him in Blackwater." I paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. A rancher, making trips to Blackwater. Didn't sound _too _good.

"Did ya now?" He queried, looking Jack up and down. I breathed a sigh of relief as he finally shook his hand and said: "Welcome to Ridgewood Farm!" That was a good sign.

"Well, Jack was just saying how he's been looking for some farm work. You know, to get some experience for when the time comes when he has to take charge of his own ranch." I put in, hinting to Pa that he needed to let this man stay. Jack probably didn't expect that, but as it transpired, I'd bagged him a job and a few extra dimes in his pocket at the end of the day.

He began working the farm with us that very day and started off breaking horses, something his Pa had taught him when he was younger. I'd learnt a lot about his early life over the past couple of months and from what he said about his childhood, it sounded like he was surrounded by all colours of criminals. I didn't let it taint my perception of his parents though. They seemed like good people now, at least.

Soon, they could all be meeting to acquaint themselves with each other. After all, I contemplated the thought that I may be falling in love with Jack. Putting aside the daydreams I got stuck in and cleaned out the henhouse. Poultry were so messy after a meal, and they'd been given an over-feeding by Linda that same morning.

Jack was breaking the nags and doing a good job of it for the most part. He'd broken three by midday. Willie took a shine to him and admired his hard work, as far as I could tell. I'd observed him going off and having his own midnight strolls as of late. Wherever he was going, I hope it occupied him. He'd been quite aloof recently. For a few weeks, I'd worried if he had seen me and Jack having our nighttime rendezvouses.

Those thoughts passed 'cos he'd have confronted me about it if he had. I once thought Willie had a thing for me. He made advances to Mary in the past and I don't think I need to tell you how she reacted. I trusted Mary about Jack and she knew how to keep her mouth shut. I trusted her more than any of my sisters. They'd have blown me sky high to Pa. Over the ensuing few months, we could develop our relationship even more and make it look like we were actually just starting to fall in love.

He went home to break the news to his parents. "I'll only be gone for a while, and I'll visit you every day." He said, his parents weren't too bothered at his were always telling him to go out and see the world apparently. Our gain was their loss though, and they needed his help more than we did and I felt quite bad about that. But he reassured me it was ok with them and they'd get over it.

By evening we were back at the ranch and Jack took residence in our little shed. I couldn't wait until we were officially courting. For now, we had to make do with secret strolls in the pitch blackness of night.


End file.
